Cinema
, Lister and Rimmer in Screen II (Series I)]] ")]] is the pre-film cartoon]] The Cinema aboard Red Dwarf was a small movie theatre where the crew could watch films and cartoons. Also signposted in Esperanto as the Kinejo, the cinema was relatively small, with seats for approximately 40 people. The seats were arranged in rows, with each seat being directly behind the one in front, meaning that the front patron often blocked the view of the one behind. There was also a smoking section, something that had been banned on Earth decades earlier. The movies were apparently automated or controlled by Holly, since no-one seemed to be required to operate the projection equipment. The cinema library included both classic black-and-white films, and silly cartoons. Appearances Planet of the Apes once featured at the cinema. Under the influence of Titan Mushrooms, Arnold Rimmer once assaulted Captain Hollister and ate a picture of his wife, believing it to be a publicity shot for the film. ("Stasis Leak") Lister was usually to be found in the cinema on a Sunday afternoon. The skutters would often go there to watch Westerns (especially of their favourite, John Wayne, of whose fan club they were members), wearing "cowboy and Indian hats" when they were supposed to be working, explaining their presence by pretending to be sweeping the floor. ("Balance of Power") As well as feature films and cartoons such as Mugs Murphy, there were also commercials for goods and services like the Titan Taj Mahal restaurant. These were obviously automated, since after the accident that wiped out the crew, no-one could go there. While waiting for the movie Citizen Kane to begin at the cinema, Lister and the Cat watched as two versions of Rimmer engaged in a childish display of insults to each other. This prompted Lister to insist that one of them had to be switched off. ("Me²") Lister took the rescued mechanoid Kryten to the cinema, showing him films like The Wild One and Rebel Without a Cause. This was an attempt to get Kryten to break his programming, and rebel against the overbearing Rimmer. It didn't seem to work at first, but eventually did, in a very dramatic way. ("Kryten") The Cinema was of the many places that Kryten took Camille to when he was dating her. They watched Casablanca as they fell in love, but the film was interrupted as her husband appeared. ("Camille") When Rimmer caught Lister, Cat and Kryten dressed in fishing gear and trying to sneak out of the sleeping quarters, they claimed that Jaws was showing at the cinema. They were actually trying to leave Rimmer behind so that they could go on a fishing holiday. ("Dimension Jump") Prison Cinema in the prison cinema, Series VIII]] There was also a prison cinema in The Tank, which showed terrible B-Movies such as Revenge of the Surfboarding Killer Bikini Vampire Girls and Attack of the Giant Savage Completely Invisible Aliens to the inmates. (Series VIII) Rimmer believed they showed terrible films to sap their morale. A reprogrammed and ruthless Kryten once held Women's Shower Night as part of his own television channel in the prison cinema. ("Krytie TV") Category:Places Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Films Category:Series I Category:Series IV Category:Novels Category:Series VIII Category:Technology Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:The Tank Category:Prisons Category:Culture